


Distraction

by haruonlyswimsfree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruonlyswimsfree/pseuds/haruonlyswimsfree
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou has always been Akaashi Keiji's best distraction.-|-jfc i need help





	

**Author's Note:**

> more bokuaka!! someone please kill me, i'm completely serious. this is based off of a cosplay by orangejuice productions on youtube, i just gave it a smuttier twist. (its called 'bokuto has something important to say!!!') i take absolutely no credit for this idea,,
> 
> *a kotatsu is something similar to a portable heater in japan, sorry for the bad description, that's really all i know ;.;

Anyone who knew Bokuto well enough, such as Akaashi, would know that he needed a very extended lesson on 'TPO', or 'Time, Place, and Occasion'. Despite this, Keiji could never find it in himself to complain wholeheartedly at the surprise kisses and badly-timed hugs from his lover of now five years.

Ever since Keiji had started college a year and a half ago, he and Koutarou had decided to move in together, as their universities were about a twenty minute drive in either direction of their shared apartment. Having been almost constantly surrounded by the ace for about five years, Akaashi was more than accustomed to Bokuto's unpredictable behavior, but he somehow always managed to make the younger more flustered than he would care to admit. It was moments like these that made Akaashi question what he had done to deserve this treatment, in both a good and bad way.

Moments like one winter evening, where Keiji was curled up by the kotatsu he had pulled out for the oncoming colder months. He was reading a book, as he currently had no assignments from his teachers due to the holiday break, whom he assumed were feeling in good spirits because of the parties that were right around the corner. He wanted to fit in as many books as he could before his time was once again eaten up by schoolwork. There was no doubt that his silver-haired boyfriend would try something, as he, of all people, would be getting into the spirit of celebrating with loved ones, so Akaashi was not surprised by the presence he felt over his shoulder, warm breath tickling his neck.

He felt the puff of Bokuto's grunt on his neck as the older sat down behind him, head resting on his shoulder as Keiji felt a strong chest against his back. Koutarou eyes Keiji's lap, half-reading the book his lover was reading, albeit more focused on the body that was now tucked between his legs.

"Keiji," he drawled, nose nuzzling into Akaashi's neck. The latter ignored this, wanting absolutely nothing to do with whatever the wing spiker had planned.

"Keiji," he whined, once again, and Akaashi gave up, relaxing into his warmth, feeling the childishly triumphant hum he let out against his ear. He continued with his book as Bokuto's arms wrapped around him, restricting his arms in the process.

Keiji has thought that Koutarou would be satisfied with this, so he was growing slightly impatient as large hands started nudging their way up and into the fluffy sweater Akaashi clearly didn't need anymore.

"Koutarou," he warned, feeling Bokuto's lips fluttering against his skin in replace of his nose, while Akaashi was only concerned about whether or not he'd get to finish his book today. He suddenly found it very hard to make out the words on the pages in front of him when Koutarou started using his tongue, tracing over the nearly-faded love bites from the previous weeks. He shivered as Bokuto continued mouthing at his neck, only stopping to remove the book from Akaashi's hand.

Bokuto gripped Akaashi's chin, tilting his jaw to press their lips together, hot tongues immediately meshing together in a messy kiss. Akaashi turned around in the arms holding them together, immediately gaining access to Koutarou's broad chest under his fingertips, feeling every dip and curve of his muscles, relishing in the slight noises he made in response. Resting his hands on his senior's shoulders, Keiji softly bit one of the pink lips roughly moving against his own, the growl let out in response by the ace being completely unintentional. Keiji would immediately deny it if you were to ask, but he secretly loved when Koutarou was rough, loved making him lose control, loved watching lust cloud in his gorgeous golden eyes. He knew just how strongly the older felt about him, and he used it to his advantage, on the occasion. Not that he didn't feel exactly the same, if not even stronger. He often felt that was actually Koutarou who used Keiji's feelings against him, from how his hand unconsciously found its way to Akaashi's, intertwining whenever the owlish boy was upset in public, to the kisses stolen behind corners of stores and in alleyways, to the three a.m. texts and phone calls he got when Bokuto went to tournaments, delirious from lack of sleep and crying because of how much he missed Akaashi, all of which Keiji considered completely and utterly unfair.

Brought back into reality, Akaashi whimpered at the loss of Bokuto's lips against his own, as he reluctantly pulled away from the brunette to tug Akaashi's sweater off, throwing the offending material to the side, eyeing the pale, unblemished skin with an almost predatory glint in his eye.

Keiji tilted Koutarou's head up, meeting his lips once again, thinking that he really was Akaashi's best distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> okaY IM SO MAD RN I uSE MY PHONE TO TYPE THESE, AND I HAD KEPT MINE UNDER COPY AND PASTE,, BUt MY PHONE RESTARTED, AND I THOUGHT IT WAS OKAY, SO I TRIED TO PASTE IT WHEN I REOPENED THE WEBSITE, and it fcking dELeTeD!!! i was literally almost completely done i'm so mad at my shitty phone rn :''' and sorry, aGAiN, about the ending, this has been unfinished for like a week


End file.
